


She's Mine

by AnEnemyOfMyEnemy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Embalmer, Enabler, F/F, Fluff, Other, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEnemyOfMyEnemy/pseuds/AnEnemyOfMyEnemy
Summary: Yang is protective of her little sister maybe a little to much. No one is good enough for Ruby according to Yang. She dosn't want anyone to take her sister away from her but is there more to Yang jealously.





	She's Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readeroftheinternet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readeroftheinternet/gifts).



> This is a request for Readeroftheinternet, hope you enjoy.

Yang stared at the window, Ruby should have been back by now. She had been called to stay after class by me. Poet almost 2 hours ago. Yang gazed shifts to the entrance of the first year dorms and she spotted the fair shape of her sister. Jealousy burned inside her as she watched ruby light and talk with a boy. Getting up she stormed out her team's room and outside the building she then embraced ruby from behind. “Hey ruby.” She smiled, resting her chin on the girls head and then glaring at the boy, her eyes saying ‘shes mine’. “Scram.” She said and watched him run off like a scared rat.   
“Yaaang” ruby whined. “ You didn't have to be so keen he was just asking if I wanted to copy his notes for the quiz in Mr. Ports class.”  
“No he was trying to get in your pants”  
“What!?” Ruby sighed. “ you do this every time yang. I thought you wanted me to have friends”  
“You do have friends all the others just want to mess around with you.”  
“You don't know that”  
“I do. Your body's developing and everyone is noticing it” yang poked her sisters boon. Ruby slapped her hand and blushed, pushed away from hand and crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Let’s get back to the dorm” Yang placed a hand on Ruby’s back and guided her towards the dorm. Once in the room Ruby flopped onto Yangs bed, Yang sat next to her.   
“You know I’m just trying to protect you Rubes”   
“I know. But you don’t have to be so embarrassing about it. “ Ruby wined.  
“Come one don’t be like that.’ Yang said playfully. When she got no response she began to  tickle her.   
“Okay. Okay I give!” Ruby shirked in fits of laughter.   
Yang stopped tickling her but kept her body pinned between the mattress and her own.  
“Yang?” Ruby whispered looking into her eyes and yang stared intently down at her. A light blush covered both their cheeks.  
“I will let you go after you give me a kiss” She grinned cheekily down at Ruby. Ruby’s blushed and stammered nonsense. “Come on Rubes we used to do it as kids.” Yang and Ruby did it alot as younglings, a quick peck on the lips to show affection, but know it meant more to Yang and Ruby. Ruby hesitantly leaned up and peck Yangs lips. Yang smiled and let of of her. “Now that wasn’t so hard was it? Hey remember when you yous to tell me that you grow up big and strong someday and Marry me? It was so Cuuuute” Yang teased, Ruby just shook her head embarrassed. Yang took a breath to calm her rapid heart, her sister really would be the death of her if she continued with being this cute.  
“Ruby have you ever been kissed? Like really kissed?”  
“No because you chase everyone away.”  
“And for good reason” Yang short back and Ruby crossed her arms and pouted. “Are you interested in being kissed for real?”  
“M-maybe”  
“Then..do you want to try it with me?” She watched Ruby closely.  
“B-but-We cant.”  
“You don’t want to?” Yang asked, sadness creeping into her voice.  
“No! I mean I do but...That's what makes it wrong. That I want you to be my first” Yang scooted closely to her. Setting one hand on her shoulder and the other tipping her chin up to look into her eyes.  
“It’s okay Ruby, because I want it to.”  
“Yang..” Ruby trailed off as Yang leaned down and pressed their lips together. Yang waited til Ruby relaxed a tiny bit before deepening the kiss, guiding Ruby though the movements. The parted a few times before going back to kissing. A few minutes they finally broke away for real, out of breath and smiling like fools. Suddenly Ruby’s smile failed and she looked down.  
“Hey, Rubes what’s up?”   
“It’s just that this is wrong, theses feelings are wrong. What if the others find out, what if-” Ruby panicked.  
“It’s okay, We’ll deal with it if the time comes, together. This is not wrong this is love, and no one can convince us otherwise” Yang said softly and pulled her sister into her arms. “Yang, promise you’ll never leave me” Her sister whispered.  
“I promise”  
“I love you more than anyone” Ruby whispers, hugging Yang tightly.  
“As do I” Yang smiled down at Ruby. “And remember now, You’re all mine” She whispered into Ruby's ear. 


End file.
